User blog:Spectral Purgatory/The Indomitable Five Horned King.
Greetings Wikia, you may know me for being a Raging Spirits addict. People ask me, don't you play anything else? I guess it's time to entertain them, by changing worlds, and STILL TORTURING THEM WITH THE SAME EXACT PLAYSTYLE. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAH. Behold, the deck might just surpass Raging Spirits. Flag: Dragon World Buddy: Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid Arkaid isn't my buddy for Aesthetic purposes, nor is it because she's also Nasch. but rather she's the best choice for Giga Howling Crusher for obvious reasons. Size 1: 12 Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid x4 Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble x4 Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot x4 The 3 Cavalry Dragons here to serve Crimson Drum are pretty self-explainatory. Your opponent would want them dead very often, so Arkaid is a no-brainer for her on-destruction ability. Alliot gives you an extra life immediately, which is nice. We can never have enough gauge, so Doble is here to round out the Size 1s, alongside his nice 5K attack power. Size 2: 8 Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum x4 Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru x4 Crimson Drum, the star of the deck. He's just.. Good. REALLY GOOD. Did I mention he's good? Yeah. He takes so much damage away from you it's pretty ridiculous. Mizaru, Extra draw? count me in. OF course, your opponent will want him dead. Except this is Crimson drum.dek. Your sides are well protected. Weapons: 6 Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire x4 Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze x2 Can you really play Dragon World without weapons effectively? Hah. not in a thousand years. With Roaring Fire giving significant buffs to your units, It's the go-to weapon. Ablaze being a 6000 2-crit Penetrate and Thunder Mine immunity is just great as a back-up. Of course, since they are both Fifth Omnis, they activate Alliot's life-gain, which is great. Impact: 3 Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! x3 Just like weapons, can you really call yourself Dragon World without Impacts? We all know how ridiculous Giga Howling Crusher is, so no explaination needed here. You might be thinking, Why aren't you using Gigantic Crusher instead? My answer to you? Casting two Giga Howling Crusher at once... or just casting it to drop an Ancient World player to 1 Life. It's a big deal. Spells: 21 Blue Dragon Shield x4 Green Dragon Shield x4 Dragobond x4 Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake x3 Dragonic Forcefield x2 Dragonic Loop x2 Dragonic Grimoire x2 Blue and Green Dragon shields are self-explainatory, they are basically the DDC and DEL of Dragon World. Dragobond.... The abuse with Drum is just... downright ridiculous. In this deck where your monsters are prime targets, it's basically a Green Dragon Shield with an extra life, and can be used to save your monsters from burn. Simply amazing. Dragoundertake, whoops Drum died,, oh wait he's back. Oh Arkaid died.. Nope she's back. Armor Reuse that can be used to stop further attacks is just great. Dragonic Forcefield... Alittle bit on the expensive side, but the effect is the best there is. Granting complete immunity to drum is just good. Dragonic Loop. Once again, your monsters are prime targets, an extra Blue Dragon shield? Sure. It can also be used to recycle a Crimson Drum without soul to call it once more with soul. Combine with Undertake and you'll have infinite drums. Unless they can kill you before you Giga Howling Crusher their face of course. Grimoire is self explainatory... A Refresh during the late-game is just welcome. So ends my new deck reveal, have fun Buddyfighting folks... You'll be attacking my monsters for a long time. MUAHAHAHHA. Category:Blog posts